Poker, Slots, and Pirates, OH MY!
by guardchicky
Summary: Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are off to Vegas for some brotherly bonding. It's all good. But why is Emmett wearing a batman costume and diving into the pirate show. Why won't Edward go near the coaster. And why is Jasper on stage with Celine Dion? R
1. Panic! at the Disco, Miley Cyrus, and Ba

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hey everyone! This is my first Twilight fanfic, so I'll try to make it as good as possible. Sorry if the updates are a bit on the slow side. I'm working on my colorguard schedule, and I need some time to relax from that. So if I don't update as often, it's most likely because I'm at practice. It'll be my first time not writing in third person, so PLEASE bear with me as I try to get used to writing in POVs. I'm not sure which one of the three views will be better, but I'll try my best to make them all good. Well youi're probably getting sick of reading this so with that ... ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer. But I totally wish that I did own it.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poker, Slots, and Pirates, OH MY!

Chapter 1 - Panic! at the Disco, Miley Cyrus, and Batman?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Edward POV**

I growled as Emmett and Jasper squeezed in besides me in Carlisle's Mercedes. The doors slammed shut with a bang as he started the engine, Esme beside him in the passenger's seat. I glanced at Jasper and Emmett through the corner of my eyes. Each of them had the biggest grin on their faces.

What was so fun about going to Vegas? All they had were large casinos with playboy billboards on the roof. And in my opinion, it was too hot. I'm fine with the cold weather in Forks, and I prefer to stay here with my sweet Bella.

Emmett's large hand slapped my shoulder roughly. "Aw, cheer up, Ed." he chuckled as we pulled out of the driveway towards the airport. Behind us were Alice, Bella, and Rosalie in the Porsche.

"It won't be as bad as you think it'll be." Emmett grinned. "We'll get to see all of those shows, and stay in a nice casino with a sexy maid ... OH! AND PIRATES!!"

I raised an eyebrow as I gave him a confused look. "Pirates?" I chuckled slightly. "What makes you think that we're actually going to see pirates?"

"Oh boy ..." Jasper sighed besides me as he raked a hand through his hair. "Don't get him started, Edward. Please."

"And why not?"

The seat beneath us began to vibrate slightly as Emmett began jumping up and down in his seat. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" he scoffed. "There's a casino there called Treasure Island, but now it's called TI but whatever. Well, they have a pirate show there!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Emmett ... Are we going to Vegas just so you can see a pirate show?"

He frowned. "No."

"Good"

"That's only HALF the reason why we're going."

I glared at him and closed my eyes, the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Idiot .....

Carlisle chuckled from up front. "You three are going to have fun there." he insisted. "Esme and I spent our honeymoon there .... Remember?" He looked at her lovingly and she smiled back.

_"OH! CARLISLE! FASTER!! HARDER!!"_

_"I'm trying, dear."_

"Oh for the love of GOD!!" I shouted as I slapped the back of both of their seats. "I didn't need to hear that." I shuddered as I tried to push them out of my mind. I watched Carlisle laughed and turned his attention back towards the road, and Esme looked outside of the window.

We sat there in silence as we drove down the highway towards Forks' small airport.

After awhile, I heard Emmett growl. I knew perfectly well that he couldn't take the silence and I smirked. "Not enjoying the silence are we, Emmett?"

"Shut up." he growled as he leaned over me to reach the radio. His large finger pushed the 'on' button and the car filled with loud, ear blasting music. "Now this is what I'm talking 'bout!" he howled as he started singing at the top of his lungs.

This just mad the ride worse for me. Jasper, sensing my annoyance, smirked and decided to join in with the buffoon.

_"Is it still me who you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed, when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking when you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God it's worth it ... When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin ... I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any other boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me ... Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of ... Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat ... No, no, no, you know it will always be me ... Let's get these two hearts beating. Faster, faster ... So testerone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?" ( Panic! at the Disco - Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off )_

I scowled as I leaned forwards and smashed the 'off' button with my thumb. I glared at the two coldly as I slid back into my seat.

"Oh, come one, Edward." Jasper snickered. "I know you were enjoying that song."

Emmett laughed loudly as he slapped the back of Carlisle's chair. "What was wrong with the song anyways? I bet you could have gotten motivated."

"Shut up!" I hissed between clenched teeth. "There's a reason why I prefer to be around Bella only."

"We're your big brothers, Eddie. We're supposed to tease you!" Emmett grinned. "It's our job to torment you until you actually do it, then torment you about it aftewards."

"Whatever. Go ahead and sing for I care but not in the car!" I scowled. "Stupid, pig-headed vampire ..."

I closed my eyes tightly as the car returned to its former silence. I could hear Carlisle laughing in his head and Esme trying not to giggle. Was everyone in this family insane?

**Emmett POV**

Seesh .... Edward could be such a spoil sport. I swear that he needs to just let out his stress and go screw Bella already.

I looked at Edward. He turned to glare at me. Apparently he heard my thoughts about him doing Bella, and decided to give me the signature 'Edward Cullen Glare of Doom'. I laughed as he scowled and looked away.

Enjoy the peace as long as you can, little brother.

I leaned forwards to change the channel after it changed to Jesse McCartney. Ew. I hated that guy. He was old news before and I hated his voice. **( a/n nothing wrong with Jesse. I just came up with someone random )**

My ears perked to the sound of a familiar tune and I opened my mouth to sing along to one of my favorite artists.

"Don't you dare sing a word of that song or I'll rip out your vocal chords." he threatened. I closed my mouth reluctantly and crossed my arms across my chest. I just wanted to sing ... But ... He never said that I couldn't think the words in my head!

_'The 7 things I hate about you ... You're vain, your game, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry .... I don't know which side to buy ... Your friends are jerks ... When you act like them, just know it hurts ... I wanna be with the one I know ... And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do ... You make me love you.' ( Miley Cyrus - 7 Things )_

"EMMETT!"

I chuckled as I looked at him. "You said I wasn't allowed to sing it, so I thought it."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not allowed to think it either if I can hear."

I watched Jasper shake with laughter as he looked out of the tinted window to look at the stars in the sky. Probably thinking about Alice, I'm guessing.

"We're here, boys." Esme said quickly as Carlisle slid into a parking space in front of the building. I opened the door quickly and bolted out of the window. A cool gust of wind blasted against my chest as I did.

I quickly zipped it up, and watched as Rose got out of the yellow Porsche only to be followed by Bella and Alice. "Rose, baby!" I called out as I walked over towards her side.

She smiled up at me as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard. We pulled away from our embrace after a couple seconds. "I'm gonna miss you, baby." I smiled.

"I know." she said then narrowed her eyes at me. I frowned. "What's with that look."

She flipped her hair out of her face, some stray strand smacking me in the face. "If you get arrested, there's no me for four months." she threatened and made her way towards the Porsche.

I gaped at her. "B-but!" I pouted as I made my way towards the Mercedes. I quickly tossed the suitcases onto the cement by our feet, and was waiting impatiently for Jasper and Edward.

"Will you two hurry??!!" I yelled. "The flight leaves in thirty minutes."

Edward glared at me slightly as he pulled away from Bella. I swear, he's too clingy. "We're coming, Emmett." Jasper sighed. I watched him kiss Alice and I cringed. "Get a room." I laughed and tossed them their luggage.

**Jasper POV**

I sighed heavily as we walked towards the check in desk. I really didn't want to be separated from my precious Alice, but I was persuaded by her and Emmett that it would be the best thing to do.

Emmett was grinning from ear to as he and Edward slam their suit cases onto the scale.

An overly perky attendant was at the desk, smiling lustfully at us. It was grossing me out. Her horniness and lust was suffocating me, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I sent a few waves of calm at her as she greeted us. "Welcome to Forks's National Airport. Your names?"

"Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale." Emmett said quickly. I could tell that he was trying from jumping up and down at the moment. I laughed in my head as Edward grimaced. He probably heard something he didn't want to hear from the attendant.

She smiled seductively as she handed Edward our tickets. "You guys are at Gate D. The flight will be leaving in 20 minutes."

I followed after the two towards the elevator. Emmett slammed his large thumb against the up button and scowled. "C'mon, baby, c'mon." he urged the elevator to move faster.

Edward chuckled as the doors slid open and he pressed the button. I leaned against the back of the elevator. "Where exactly are we sitting?" I asked Emmett as we walked out.

He smirked at me. "We originally had first class tickets, but I traded them in for coach so we would have more money." I saw Edward pinch the bridged of his nose and shook my head.

"You're hopeless."

Apparently he didn't hear him because he was making his way towards the gate at vampire speed. "Come on, Jasper." Edward sighed and we followed after him quickly.

I found my seat by the window. Emmett and Edward filed into the row after me. "Didn't Rose tell you not to run over old couples?" Edward scowled as he leaned back in his seat before buckling his seat belt.

Emmett frowned and loosened the belt to fit around his waist. "They were in the way, Ed!" he insisted. "That old lady was moving slower than Bella, and that guy was giving me a weird look."

I laughed at him. "Who wouldn't give you a weird look? You're a large bulky vampire running around with a Batman backpack."

"You guys just have issues with Batman because he can fly."

"You can't fly either, Emmett." Edward pointed out plainly as the plan began to lift off the ground.

I sighed heavily as Emmett growled at Edward ... Loudly. People on the plane turned their attentions towards our row as the they argued.

"Take that back, Edward!"

"Make me, big brother!"

"You're taking your sex deprived anger out on me, aren't you, Eddie?!"

"Shut up, Emmett! My sex life is none of your business!"

I chuckled softly as a few coughs came from our audience. This was getting out of hand, but it was keeping me entertained after all. I sent a few waves of anger and frustration at the two, and waited for the results.

"You're always thinking you're better because you've been around longer than us! Just because Carlisle made you before us, doesn't make you stronger!"

I could feel Edward tensing. "That has nothing to do with the matter! I'm just saying that you can't fly!"

"Stop ruining my dreams of flying, Ed!"

I began shaking with laughter as the fight turned into another one of those Jerry Springer things. I opened my eyes as the flight attendant began making her way towards us. "May I help you?" I asked innocently.

"I'm sorry ..." she said quickly, trying not to frown. I could sense that their fighting had cause her to become uneasy and annoyed. "There seems to be a mistake on your seating arrangement."

"There is?"

"Yes ... You three are meant for the first class, not coach. Please follow me to your seats." she offered and made her way towards the curtain that separated us from the first class.

I laughed as I pushed the two from the seat and dragged them down the aisle towards the curtain.

Edward and Emmett were still bickering as we crossed over towards the other side. "Are you sure this okay with the other people?" I questioned.

The flight attendant nodded abruptly. "Yes! In fact, the others insisted that you stay up here for the remainder of your flight." With that, she ran off beyond the curtain to calm to crowd of complaining people.

I smiled as I slid into the seat to watch my two brothers bicker.

"You're just jealous that Batman can turn into a bat!"

"You can't turn into a bat either!"

"Well I'm cooler than you!"

"EMMETT!!"

I chuckled and closed my eyes as I put the headphones of my new Ipod into my ears. It would be a long flight ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried really hard to give them each their spotlight. I'll update at soon as possible, and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Welcome to Vegas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Okay ... I'm sorry about the delay in updating. I was just waiting for the right time to start writing. And I have exams this week so I guess I may have more time to update. I realize that this is a really late update, but I was out of town for a whole week in December and I've been trying to catch up in my biology class. It's pretty sad that I'm this stressed out when I'm in my first year of High School. Well I bet you want to get to the next chapter so ...**

**ENJOY .... READ .... REVIEW!!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poker, Slots, and Pirates, OH MY!

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Vegas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jasper POV**

I opened my eyes when I heard the wheels of the plane hit the runway with a slight bump. "We're here already?" I frowned and looked over towards my brothers. Edward had his composition book out on his lap. He was probably writing a new song for Bella. I chuckled and shook my head as my eyes went to Emmett.

There in the seat diagonal to me, was Emmett and his batman backpack. I swear ... He's so damn obsessed with Batman. There he was swinging his backpack around singing the Batman theme song as the plane turned the corner.

"Da na na na na na .... BATMAN!!"

I slapped myself on the forehead as Edward threw an empty cup at his head. "Shut up."

The poor flight attendant who had to put up with Emmett's antics finally walked down towards us and smiled a 'Thank God It's Over' smile. "Thank you for flying with us. Please come back again ..." As she walked back down the aisle towards the door, I swore I heard her mumbling about being on a different plane next time.

The plane slid to a complete stop and the seat belt sign was turned off. I immediately stood up and made my way towards the door, Emmett followed behind trying to imitate the voice that guy in the Dark Knight used.

I wish he would stop. It seriously sounded like he had jammed a frog down his throat.

"Did Alice rent us the car?" Edward asked eagerly after we picked up our luggage from that slow machine. I nodded and smiled. "Yes, she did. She got us the Corvette ZR1 with tinted windows."

I heard a maniacal chuckle from him as I said so. "Thank you, Alice." he said aloud and walked up to the receptionist at the rental. "I'm here to pick up a car reserved by Alice Cullen for Edward Cullen?"

The overly scrawny human working at the desk at the moment wrinkled his nose at Edward. I looked over at my shoulder at Emmett who was eying the pirate poster that rotated on the carousel.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE DRIVING IT?!"

I swiveled my head around as I saw Edward slam his fist down on the counter. Apparently, he really wanted to drive the Corvette. I chuckled and shook my head as I approached them. "Is there a problem?" I asked the attendent staring him directly in the eyes.

"No, sir. But I was just telling this kid that he's a bit young to be driving this car." he said putting his hands up in defense, one hand holding the jingling keys. Oh boy ... This wouldn't go very well at this rate.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow and motioned for Emmett to come over.

**Emmett POV**

"I AM THE KNIGHT!!"

I laughed loudly as I took a few large steps between my brothers. "What is it, Jaz?" I smiled eying the car keys with full intent on driving it first. Jasper glared at me and I just grinned at him in return.

"Aparently our Edward here looks to young to be driving the Corvette Alice rented for us." he explained quickly. I nodded and jumped over the counter top ignoring the fact that Edward was ready to pounce on the guy for the keys even if it meant no Bella for a couple months. I slung my arm around his shoulder and looked down at him. The poor human probably almost a whole two feet shorter than me so I had to slouch to reach his level.

"Do I look too young?" I questioned smiling, showing my teeth. I watched as the guy shook with terror and I smelled something weird in the air. It wasn't blood or anything but it was pretty disgusting.

I looked over towards Jasper and Edward.

Jasper had a hand over his mouth and nose shaking as he stifled his laughter. Edward was leaning against the counter glaring at the keys trying to avoid the obvious fact that was at hand.

I looked the human up and down and I let him go, grabbing for the keys. The poor guy now sat on the floor with a big dark spot on his slacks and an odor was filling the air around him. "He fucking pissed himself!!" I cried out slamming my fist down on the counter repeatedly.

"Woah. Cool it, Emmett." Jasper grabbed my arm and I looked at him and then towards the counter. It was crushed and broken into several pieces. I shook my head and walked around it and tossed the keys up in the air. "Well let's get going before Edward over there rips the guy's head off." I laughed and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the cars parked out in front of the doors.

We walked over towards the car and I clicked the button to turn off the alarm.

"Load up the car." Edward sighed tossing his bag at me.

I frowned. "Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm older."

I rolled my eyes. "Eddie .... You're not older than me as our current human identities."

Edward growled and me and snatched the keys away. "I'm driving." He glared and slid into the driver's seat before I could even blink. "Damn it." I cursed and shoved the suitcases into the small trunk with a slight shove of a hand.

I walked over towards the still open door of the driver's seat and jerked him out of the seat with a swift movement. "I'm driving this car, Eddie." I growled at him as he growled back and moved around the car.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Jasper asked as Edward slid into the passenger seat.

My face glowed with pride as I declared the one hotel I wanted to stay at. "Treasure Island!"

I noted that Edward twitched slightly at the mention of the very hotel that hosted the show he dreaded so much. "No ... We're staying at the Mirage." he stated clearly as I drove out of the McCarren Airport area and down the highway towards the strip.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Jasper eying a poster on one of the billboards. I couldn't tell what it said besides Caesar's Palace.

"Why the Palms?" I growled. "It's so far off from the strip."

"Exactly. Less traffic."

I sneered. "Well I still say Treasure Island."

"Rio."

"Treasure Island."

"New York New York."

"TI."

"Changing the name won't do anything."

I huffed and glared at the fast moving casinos as I swerved through the traffic like a madman high off of crack. I hooted loudly as I narrowly avoided the coca-cola eighteen wheeler.

Jasper sighed as we ran the red light. "Didn't Rosalie tell you not to get any tickets?" he sighed.

"What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her." I commented as I drove even faster.

"We still have the issue of the hotel." Edward mumbled as we skidded across the sidewalk slightly, nearly hitting an old man with a walker.

I snickered as the old man screeched at us.

"YOU LOUSEY HOODLEMS!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE, WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE CARS!"

Jasper chuckled from the backseat as we drove. "Make a choice now." I warned increasing the speed as the Palms casino was within a mile of us.

"Caesar's Palace." Jasper said pointing at the right turn about three feet ahead.

"That's better than nothing." I chuckled and jerked the wheel around making the car do a dounut shape, then sped past a large hummer with wheels taller than me.

I sped into the valet parking spot before the yellow GTO could. My mind raced with excitement as I looked around. We were finally in Vegas ... no girls, parents, school, and best of all ... THERE WAS BATMAN!!

"There are no batman hotels here ..."

I glanced over towards the passenger seat to find Edwards sitting there, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. A hand was placed over his undead heart and his hair was a mess as if he had been electrocuted.

"What's wrong with you?"

**Edward POV**

What's wrong with me?

I narrowed my eyes at him, turning to face him as the seat belt snapped from it's clasp. He nearly hit an eighteen wheeler and a human. Then he ran several lights, and nearly killed ... well if we were alive ... us. And he dares to ask what's wrong with me?!

I pinched the bridge of my nose even harder as I opened my mouth to reply.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Emmett ... You nearly rammed us into several cars and a coke truck, and you're asking me what's wrong?!"

Emmett frowned as he looked at me. _What's pissing him off?_

I laughed evilly as I reached over and grabbed him by his batman backpack. "You want to know what's pissing me off?! I'll show you wh-"

Frowning, I settled back into my seat. I felt a sudden rush of calmness flow through me. "Jasper ..."

Jasper leaned in between us and sighed. "Can we not fight until later?" he opened the car door quickly grabbing the three suitcases.

I nodded and popped open my door, and Emmett did the same, still confused on why I was so mad earlier. I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot sometimes ... Wait ... make it ninety five percent of the time.

We walked into the lobby quickly walking pass the group of people with cameras and brochures. Typical tourist I laughed as we walked over towards the counter.

"Welcome to the Caesar's Palace." she greeted enthusiastically. "I see you're here to check in."

"Yes we are." Emmett boomed, grinning from ear to ear.

_What a cutie ..._ I grimaced as horrid pictures of her and Emmett in the local hot tub filled my mind. It wasn't something I wanted to see. I shook it out of my head as I stepped in front of Emmett.

"What rooms do you have available?"

She looked down at screen of the computer, a hint of pink spread across her cheeks as new images filled her mind. Ones of me and Emmett .... GROSS! "There's a good room available for you guys."

"We'll take it!" Emmett grinned not even bothering to ask which room it was.

The lady huffed unexpectantly as she glanced at him with goo goo eyes. "Here you go sir. "she said handing him the cards. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase as we walked away from the desk towards the elevators.

"Good luck with your honeymoon!" she called as Emmett slammed his thumb into the up button. I swirled my head around to bark at her. "I'M NOT MARRIED TO HIM!!" I shouted and growled turning my attention towards the opening elevator.

I heard Jasper chuckle behind us as we walked into the elevator and the it slid shut and began moving up. "Emmett." I growled.

"What?" he said trying to look like an innocent puppy.

"You should have asked what the room was before you took it." I snapped and walked out immeadiately when the elevator door was only an inch open.

"Sorry, Eddie, but it's not like we'll be sleeping anyways ..." he mumbled sliding the card into the lock when he got of the elevator. The door popped open quickly after a quick shove and we bounded into the room.

"It's ..."

"PINK ..." Jasper finished for me as we looked around.

The bed was pink and shaped like a deformed heart. The plasma screen was pink and everything else was pink. Even the windows were tinted pink.

"Emmett ..." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes?"

"You're dead ...."

In within a second, I was in the air ready to tackle him.

"EDWARD! NO!!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I'm sorry for the long delay but it's finally out though. I have a definite idea for the next chapter. Be prepared as the boys go to their first Vegas show at the Colosseum and guess who sparks trouble for the boys at this event. JASPER!! Who would expect him to spark any trouble for the guys as they go and see Celine Dion's final concert at the Caesar's Palace. Hopefully it won't take too long for the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be funny.**


	3. Jasper! Get your ass off the stage!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I decided to work on the third chapter early to get it done with because my idea for it is running through my mind over and over. I hope you like reading this one because I plan on making it funny. This one will take place in all three POV but mostly Edward's though. This chapter may be about Jasper, but it's hilarious to think about through his brother's point of view. **

**Oh and I'm not sure if Jasper is older than Edward. Jasper was in the civil war which was like what? The 1800's? and Edward was around then I think so I'm sure. LOL**

**I hope you enjoy reading. REVIEW!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poker, Slots, and Pirates, OH MY!

Chapter 3 - JASPER!! Get your ass off the stage!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jasper POV**

I sat on the bed stretched out. Edward was pretty much displaying his anger on the furniture after beating Emmett into the wall. I glanced over at the Emmett body print in the wall by the window as Emmett tried to make his escape. I shook shook my head as I recalled him trying to swing out of the window like Batman with a piece of wire and an unraveled paper clip. Emmett was now in the shower trying to wash the plaster out of his hair, and all I had to do until it was darker was watch the plasma screen.

I yawned as I flipped through the commercial channels on the television. "Boring ... Boring ... Homo ... Gay .... Stupid .... Homo .... Homo in spandex .... Batman ..."

"BATMAN!!!" Emmett screamed from inside the shower at the top of his lungs, and I heard him prepare for the official theme song for his favorite super hero.

"SHUT UP!" Edward snapped as he sat on the love seat, his hands over his face. I frowned trying to send waves of calm to him but I was intervened when he glared at me. "Don't you dare, Jasper Whitlock Hale."

I gulped. He never used my full name. The only person who really ever did that was Alice but that was when she was yelling at me for not taking her shopping.

In a quick attempt to save my ass, I opened the entertainment pamphlet that was hidden inside the drawer by the bed that also contained a new box of condoms and an instructional guide to the ultimate pleasure.

"How about we see a show tonight?" I offered as I glanced at Edward who had cooled down finally.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure ..." I shrugged looking through the book.

The door to the bathroom opened with a bang and out stepped Emmett, a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's this about a show? Are we seeing Pirates?!" he asked practically jumping up and down with excitement as he glanced from me and Edward.

"We're not sure." I answered and I looked up when I heard a familiar voice from the television. "Hmm ..."

_"But when you touch me like this, and you hold me like that. I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. When I touch you like this, and I hold you like that. It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me. There were moments of gold, and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again, but then they always seemed right. There were nights of endless pleasure. It was more than any law allow. Baby, baby. If I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that. It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this, and if you need me like that. It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now. But it's all coming back." ( It's all coming back to me now - Celion Dion )_

I raised my eyebrows in interest as I watched part of Celine Dion's concert play on the screen. "That seems interesting. Don't you think, Edward?"

Edward shrugged. "Anything's fine besides the pirates." he said watching the screen with me.

I turned my attention back towards the screen my the scene changed.

_"And that was Celine Dion at last night's concert. Now everyone out there watching this channel. tonight will be the last night Miss Dion will be in town for awhile. Get the tickets fast. They're selling out quick." said the rather large man on the television screen as he displayed different images from the concert. "Buy tickets now at the Caesar's Palace ticketing office."_

"We have to go!" I declared proudly. "Celine Dion is the best!"

"In you're mind." Emmett snorted, grabbing a small bag from his suitcase.

"Shut up, Emmett. We're going and that's final." I declared. I looked to Edward and he looked back and nodded. "What's that?" we asked in union pointing at the plastic bag he held in his large hand.

A sly smile formed on his face. "You'll find out tonight." he said before running back to the bathroom.

I stared blankly at the bathroom door and then towards Edward. "That was ...."

"Awkward ..." he finished for me.

I nodded in agreement as I stood up. "I'm going to get the tickets." Edward stood up as well. "I'm going with you. I'm not staying with the looney person." he pointed towards the bathroom as he walked towards the door. I laughed and nodded as we left.

**Emmett POV**

I smiled pulling away from the door.

Finally they were gone, and now I could unleash my newly created outfit I had made before we left for Las Vegas. I laughed loudly as I carefully pulled out a wad of black and gray with a bit of yellow.

I folded it neatly and placed it on the counter as I pull out another black piece of material, and something black and plastic.

Edward and Jasper would be in for a surprise when they get back. I smiled to myself as I dropped the towel and began to put on my newly created outfit.

If only they knew what I would be wearing all night ...

**Edward POV**

I watched as Jasper bought us front row tickets and backstage passes for Celine Dion's concert. He shoved the tickets gently into his back pocket before walking over.

I was sitting back the large fountain that everyone was taking pictures of as I waited. "You got them?" I asked the obvious as we walked. He nodded as we made our way pass waitresses and slot machines in the actual casino part of the hotel. "It was hard bargain though. They we're going faster than the stuff Alice buys." he shivered at the thought.

I did as well as I thought about it. Alice was one of the fastest shoppers he knew besides the fact that she was a vampire. She one time brought home three car loads, and told us that she had more to come.

"We better get back to Emmett before he does something destructive to the room, the casino, or himself." I laughed as we stepped into the elevator and watched it ascend the floors one at a time.

We stepped out when it stopped and used one of the spare key cards to open the door. "Emmett?" Jasper called when we entered the dark room. "I can hear you Emmett. Come out."

I shut the door behind us leaving the room in pitch darkness. "Emmett?" I frowned only seeing a bit of light from behind the curtains.

We took a few steps further into the room looking around.

"I've been waiting for you." a croaky voice called out in the dark. It was toad like and sounded familiar .... I couldn't put my finger on it though ....

"Who the hell are you?" Jasper frowned squinting around in the darkness. ( a/n : can they see in the dark??? )

"I'm you're worse nightmare ...." the voice called out. "I am .... the KNIGHT!!"

"Emmett." I growled and flipped on the lights to find him in sitting in the lounge chair by the love seat.

"What the hell ...?" Jasper mumbled besides me.

"What are you wearing?!" I said as Jasper fell to the floor and curled into a ball laughing hysterically at our brother's outfit.

There he sat in one of the funniest outfits he had ever worn so far. He was dressed like .... well .... BATMAN. On his head was the batman mask complete with the correct formation and the pointy ear like things. Around his neck was a piece of black silk tied together at the ends to act like a cape. What was even worse was that he was wearing one of those batman costumes you would find at Party City for a kid of ten.

To kick it off, it was several sizes too small. The legs barely went to his knees, and the arms went to only his bicep, and the gloves were restraining his large fingers. The entire outfit looked as if it would bust right off of him at the smallest movement.

"Where the hell did you get that outfit?" I asked holding back the urge to laugh in his face.

"I made it. Isn't it awesome?" he grinned, the mask squishing his face slightly making it look disfigured for a second.

"Emmett, take it off."

"I am not this Emmett you speak of ...." he frowned. "I am .... da na na na na na na ... BATMAN!! And batman is no stripper."

This only made Jasper laugh even harder until he was hitting the floor in an attempt to stop the laughing. I twitched as I glared at him. "You are not Batman, and I'm not asking you to strip. I'm telling you to change into something else."

"No."

"Yes."

"Batman doesn't have to listen to you."

"You're not Batman."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Yes you are." I growled

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"I'll rip it right off your body."

Jasper coughed in the background trying to get our attention. "HEY!" he growled waving the tickets frantically in the air. "We have to go if we want to make it to the show."

"But he has to change." I objected angrily.

"We don't have time for that." he said pushing both me and Emmett out of the room.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Emmett was sitting a batman costume that was several sizes too small for him.

I was on the floor cracking up before I regained my composure to realize that the concert would be starting soon. "HEY!!" I shouted at them, a slightly growl in the tone. I waved my tickets in the air. "We have to go if we want to make it to the show."

"But he has to change." Edward frowned at me and pointed to Emmett.

"We don't have time for that." I object and pushed both of the out of the room and into the closing elevator. I narrowly missed the last part of the closing door as I pushed my way in with them.

The doors slid all the way close. Everyone got in safely, no decapitated bodies or missing body parts, but .... Emmett's cape wasn't so lucky.

As the elevator moved down the floor, Emmett tried moving around but he was confined to one spot. His eyes ran from his cape to the elevator door and he gaped. "MY CAPE!"

"Forget it." Edward growled. "Get it when the doors open."

"NO! I need my cape." he object and began tugging on the cape with all his might until ..... _rriiipppp _.....

I looked down at Emmett when the doors slid open and he sat there on the elevator floor trying to repair the little bit of the cape that had been ripped off in his attempt to "rescue" it after the elevator closed on it. "You can fix it later." I sighed as Edward and I pulled him out and into the forum shop area.

As we got out, I couldn't help but notice the strange looks we ... well Emmett ... were getting from the humans as we walked. My gaze ran from Edward's look of embarrassment to Emmett who was lurking behind us in the shadows.

"Da na na na na na .... BATMAN!!" he chimed every minute as we passed the poor tourists from earlier.

I shook my head as Emmett grasped his cape in one hand and raised it to his face so that he was walking around in a crouched position with his face almost fully covered by his costume.

We made our way to the gate to the Colosseum and handed our tickets to the bouncer. The tall man gave the okay nod as we walked pass, but he gave Emmett the weirdest as he walked in as well. "Have you been drinking, Robin?" he questioned as he followed Emmett with his eyes.

"No! AND I'M NOT ROBIN. I'M BATMAN!!"

I heard the bouncer chuckle as we went deeper into the Colosseum and took our seats in the front row. "We'll be able to see her up close." I smiled as they took their seats.

The place soon began to fill up and it was my chance to meet Celine Dion in person before it started. "I'll be back. I'm going backstage to meet her." I said quickly and ran down the remaining steps towards the backstage staircase.

**Edward POV**

I nodded as Jasper ran off to go meet his idol while I relaxed in my chair next to the Batman impersonator. "Damn it." I scowled. "I wish you would have changed." I mumbled and rubbed my temple.

Emmett laughed a froggy laugh as he continued to talk in his batman accent. "I wouldn't be Batman if I weren't wearing this."

I sighed and shook my head as the lights were turned off and the spotlight was projected on the center stage. "Jasper's not here ... he'll miss it." I shrugged and watched as a light brown haired woman came out on stage.

A familiar tune played as she held onto the microphone and began to sing.

_"No Mountains too high, for you to climb. All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah. No rivers too wide, for you to make it across. All you have to do is believe it when you pray, and then you will see. The morning will come, and everyday will be bright as the sun. All of your fears cast them on me. I just want you to see... I'll be your cloud up in the sky. I'll be your shoulder when you cry. I'll hear your voices when you call me. I am your angel. And when all hope is gone, I'm here. No matter how far you are, I'm near. It makes no difference who you are. I am your angel. I'm your angel." ( I'm Your Angel )_

"CELINE!!"

I sat up straight my ear as a loud shout erupted on stage and Jasper ran out, five security guards on his tail. "CELINE!!!"

"Oh my ..."

"GOD!!" Emmett exclaimed and erupted with laughter as the music stopped and Celine Dion stood there in shock.

"W-who are you?" she frowned clearly upset that her final concert was interupted by a stranger.

Jasper smiled as he flung one of the security guards to the side. "I'm Jasper Hale!" he exclained. "I'm your biggest fan!" he ran over with a microphone as the security guards chased him around. "Let's sing a duet!"

The next thing I knew, Jasper was flying across the stage at the shrieking Celine. "BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!!!" he sang into the microphone causing it to squeak slightly and everyone to cover their ears.

"Jasper!! Get yor ass off the stage!!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I can't believe that I'm done with the third chapter. Can you believe what Jasper did? Well I have to say my favorite part was Emmett in his batman costume. I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW**


End file.
